Disposable nursing pads are widely used by nursing mothers to prevent strike-through of milk onto their clothing. Nursing pads generally comprise several tissue layers stitched together with an absorbent layer to absorb fluid. Typical such nursing pads are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,623 and 2,891,544. However, the presently available nursing pads suffer from a number of disadvantages. One of the disadvantages of the prior art pads is the problem of strike-through in the stitching areas. Another problem is that of the undesirable soggy feel to the mother after she has worn the pad for a period of time. Yet another problem is that the nursing pad sometimes disintegrates while being used. Thus, there is a need for an improved nursing pad which minimizes the strike-through problem, and which enhances comfort of the nursing mother while in use. The present invention provides such a nursing pad.